August 2010 Qatar Match
Match Setting The match against Qatar was scheduled just when Mikulic arrived at the helm of the Bosnian National Team, the idea was to use it to test some new and younger players, and to get to know them. It was played in Asim Ferhatovic stadium, in front of 21.615 fans. Squad The squad was announced on August 5th and consisted of 25 players, most of which play abroad with the exceptions of Edin Visca and Eldar Hasanovic, who both play in Bosnian clubs, playing in the Adriatic League System. The squad list is after the break: 25-man Squad Missing Players Zvjezdan Misimovic is currently injured, with a grade three torn hamstring strain, which will at least have him sidelined for 3 months. Mensur Mujdza is currently injured, with a slipped disc, which will at least have him sidelined for 5 weeks. Zajko Zeba was left out due to technical reasons, there is an abundance of players in his position. Admir Vladavic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position. Ivan Radeljic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position. Elvir Rahimic was left out due to technical reasons, the manager preferred younger players in his position. Tactics The tactical analysis Mikulic made when approaching the team, was that they had a lot of talent through the middle of the pitch whlist lacking some in the wings, specially on the defensive side. So he defined as main tactic a 3-5-2 with a sweeper, an anchor man, two wingers and two attacking midfielders, effectively focusing the attacks through the center. The starting squad and their roles was as follow. Result and Analysis Bosnia and Herzegovina won the match with a clear 3-0. Analysis It was a strange match, where Qatar seemed to dominate most of the game. They started the game very aggresively, but in the first chance we got, in a perfect counter-attack, Miralem Pjanic scored (2'). After the knock Qatar seemed even more aggresive, and monopolized the ball for the first 20 minutes, with a great passing percentage. The second and third goal chances for Bosnia were also capitalized, this time, by their best striker and goalscorer Edin Dzeko (28' and 37'). In the second half Mikulic instructed his team to push higher up, retain the ball and try and pass to the feet of the teammate. This resulted in an increase in possesion percentage for Bosnia and Herzegovina, but a decrease in match speed. Dzeko was replaced in the midst of a standing ovation, by promising striker Ermin Zec, but he failed to score, missing 2 clear chances. Important Stats Possesion % = 54 - 46 Passes Completed % = 87 - 76 Shots = 23 - 12 Shots from distance = 11 - 1 Clear Cut Chances = 2 - 4 Individual Performances Edin Dzeko was clearly the man of the match, in the 60 minutes he played, he added 2 more goals to his personal account, and also participated in the play from the first goal. He was rated 8.8 Vedad Ibisevic failed to score, but he looked in great passing shape, assisting his partner for his 2 goals. He also made a couple of nice passes in the second half, assisting failed goals from Ermin Zec. His rating was 7.9 Miralem Pjanic completes the trio of stars. He scored on a great counter-attack, completed over 90% of his passes (11/12), was Qatar's main target for fouling and run an impressive 11 km. He was rated 7.8. Kenan Hasagic's effort wasnt enough for him to land in the podium, but the keeper was a safety insurance during the 60 minutes he played. He stopped two dangerous Qatar attacks and was very confident in the air game and in the long shots. His rating was 7.5.